


《情有独钟》chapter 40【终章】

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [40]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 31





	《情有独钟》chapter 40【终章】

**Author's Note:**

> 字数预警，1w4+

尽管李东海几次说过无所谓婚礼程序，只要金希澈和朴正洙两个哥哥高兴就行，金希澈最后还是把一直被他强制出国“休养身体”的父母请回国，为了让李东海的婚礼更圆满。  
回国那天他们家四个人单独出去吃了顿饭，金希澈一进门就开诚布公地说自己已经结婚了。李东海当即倒吸口气，生怕又打起来。  
没想到父亲只是叹了口气，淡淡说道“先吃饭吧。”

“我跟正洙迟早会办婚礼。”金希澈没动，继续说道。

李东海平白一抖，瞄着两边的脸色劝和。  
“哥…要不先吃饭吧…”

金希澈没说话，看了李东海一眼，后者立马闭上嘴巴。他最听金希澈的话，也最熟悉金希澈，只一个眼神过来他便能明白金希澈的意思。刚刚飞过来的眼神分明是在告诉他：大人说话小孩不许插嘴。“小孩”李东海老老实实坐好，一句话也不敢说。  
李母在一旁出声劝道“哎呀，这么长时间没见面了，说点高兴的事吧。东海的alpha挺稳重的，对东海怎么样？”

金希澈沉默，和李父对视一阵，气氛逐渐变得凝重。老爷子放下筷子，清脆的“嗒”声不轻不重，李东海眉心跳了跳，觉得事情不好。

“我把你养这么大，你为了个omega把我和你妈扔在国外多长时间，你不觉得自己丧良心？一回来就跟我们叫板，你别忘了，当年朴正洙家出事，没有我，你现在连他人都见不到。”

“爸，我跟他在一起是你有意撮合的，东海见的那些人是什么意思不用我说吧。”金希澈不慌不忙地擦了擦嘴。  
至今想起那段带着铁锈味的回忆都让他生理性的抗拒，出事以后要他立刻切割，好像他们的感情是一盘可以随意吹走的散沙一样。朴正洙他父亲当年到底有没有错他不想评论，可一干二净的朴正洙又做错了什么。  
李东海大气不敢出，盯着面前的菜望眼欲穿却不敢吃，偷偷撇了撇嘴。他好饿，想吃饭。

李父拍了下桌子，中气十足地斥道“反了你了，你叫我们回来到底是给东海结婚还是听你翻旧账的！”

“是我翻旧账吗？我跟谁在一起会影响公司吗，不是我拦着东海能等到今天？你非要把我俩的人生都为你的事业赔上吧。”

“你俩结婚最后是谁做的主，我的儿子结婚我是最后一个知道的，你还想怎么样？我也告诉你，政治犯儿子我就是不满意，你自己不嫌丢脸我还要脸。”

“他跟我结婚也不是跟你结，你急着丢什么脸？”金希澈冷冷地道，毫不犹豫地抓着李父最痛的点戳下去。  
“你以为我不知道当年那件事最后有你踩的一脚？”

李东海张大嘴巴，怎么听这意思……  
金希澈及时止住话头，东海还在这，那些乱七八糟的破事不想让他听见，他隐下自己查到的真相，毫无感情地直视已经不复当年的商界传奇。他也是在重新查起了以前的事时意外发现了这件事，为了不站错队所以狠狠地踩了自己同一阵营的人。当时的震惊和打击让他面对着那些事实沉默了许久，原来生养他的人也是刽子手之一。  
他后来跟朴正洙坦白，给朴正洙离开的选择。朴正洙笑着看他，然后捏了捏肩膀“我那个时候就知道了，我爱你足够抵消这些。”  
但他还是觉得有愧。

李父气的脖子发红，他不得不承认金希澈比自己优秀，不得不承认他已经力不从心。他的儿子能压住舆论把他恭敬地请走，能护得弟弟远离利益牺牲。而面对这样的质问和即将掀开的不齿往事，他甚至没有什么好辩解的。

李东海左看看，右看看，抱着自己委屈巴巴地想了半天，终于鼓起勇气弱弱出声。  
“哥……我饿了…”

金希澈蓦地软下语气，收起因为激动突然放出的信息素，他拍了拍弟弟的腿，率先动筷给李东海夹菜放到盘子里。  
“吃吧，多吃点。”

李东海答应一声，连头都不敢抬，安安静静吃饭。他真是后悔没把李赫宰带来，眼下连个能正常说话的人都没有。  
李母给他盛了碗汤放到面前。  
“alpha怎么样，对你好吗？”

李东海长出口气，还好，有正常说话的。  
“挺好的，很喜欢我，一直照顾我呢。”

“那就好，跟人家过日子别乱惹事，早点要孩子，少一点闲话。”

金希澈冷哼“东海又不是兔子，天天生孩子。”

眼见李父脸色一变，李东海赶紧接过话头“啊对，嗯，我们俩在计划了，赫宰说不急着要孩子，等以后再说。”

金希澈没再说什么，除了给李东海夹菜以外连头都不抬，他实在没什么好说的。  
一顿饭吃完李东海觉得自己命都要短了，挡在金希澈和父母中间生怕两边动起手。他们一行人走出酒店时李赫宰已经到了，一直在外头等着他们出来。他们家四口人刚从大门里露出身影，李赫宰立刻向旁边让了一步迎过来，这一下正好露出后边的朴正洙。  
李父很难形容那一刻的感觉，他当年费尽心思避免金希澈和朴正洙再有任何的接触，甚至不惜恐吓了无助的年轻孩子强制送出了国，却没想到这omega消失了几年又神不知鬼不觉地回来了，然后让他也尝到了当年自己对别人做的事的滋味。  
那张熟悉又陌生的脸勾起清浅的笑容走来，带着灰尘味道的故人兜兜转转又站在面前，让他当年的那些卑劣手段显得苍白可笑，宛如一记响亮的耳光，隔了几年的光景狠狠地打在他的脸上。

“伯父，伯母，好久不见。”

金希澈毫不在意父母瞬间变差的脸色，光明正大的紧紧牵住朴正洙的手“我叫司机送爸妈回家，你跟我去公司。”

“好。”  
朴正洙冲他们笑了一下，跟在金希澈身边离开。

回去的路上李东海对李赫宰大吐苦水，说到金希澈跟父亲的争执，他皱起小脸有些委屈，无意识地揉揉自己的肚子。  
“你不知道有多恐怖，我哥生起气来可吓人了！我当时被吓的胃疼，都没吃饱。”

“没吃饱？想吃什么，我给你买点。”李赫宰转过头看了看李东海的脸色，见没什么异样又收回目光。  
“你哥跟你爸…关系一直这样吗？我第一次去你家的时候，感觉没这样啊。”

“也不是…”李东海仔细回想。  
他跟金希澈原本也跟父母关系一般，他父母忙着没完没了的工作应酬，偌大的庄园只有他跟金希澈和一大群佣人。  
“本来就一般吧，我哥喜欢的事我爸不让他做，我哥就挺烦的。后来他跟正洙哥被两边撮合成，谈的好好的，都快要结婚了，因为正洙哥家里出事我爸让他分手。”

李赫宰默默听着，是豪门贵族常有的悲剧。  
李东海想了想，当年的事他也不太知道内情，思索一阵不确定的开口。  
“我记得我哥求我爸把正洙哥保出来，我爸没同意，骂了他一顿给关起来了。哦，那个时候我天天偷偷给他送吃的，还给他送了我的零食。那个薯片可好吃了，我都没舍得吃，买回来全给我哥了。哎，买点薯片吃吧？”

“…嗯？”李赫宰没反应过来，不是说他哥的事么，怎么又吃上薯片了。  
“因为这个事彻底闹僵了是么？”

“没有！！”李东海瞪着眼睛从副驾的座位上扑腾两下，然后抓着安全带一脸激动。  
“我哥可厉害了，你猜怎么着！”

“怎么呢？”李赫宰好笑的看他折腾，顺了顺发顶“好好坐着，别撞头。”

“我现在才想明白，我哥简直就是当代越王！卧薪尝胆！！当时答应分手还接手公司就是为了让我爸保正洙哥，我爸肯定乐意，反正他别想指望我。”李东海小手在空中一挥，十分豪迈。  
“后来我哥就接手公司了，然后策反我一起坑我爸！顺便找正洙哥，结果你说正洙哥厉不厉害，他自己居然不知道怎么就回来了，直接在宴会上见了我哥。”

李东海说着，用胳膊肘怼了怼李赫宰，扔了个小眼神过去。  
“就是那次，那次！楚兮成年礼那次！”

后来金希澈把朴正洙光明正大带回家，已经半退的老李董自然拿金希澈没什么办法，除了扔烟灰缸砸伤金希澈的腿以外也不能再像年轻时候那样动辄用权力碾死爱情。没多久就被金希澈打包送出国，原因很简单，朴正洙住在他们家里，天天被他冷嘲热讽，有几次被金希澈撞见。  
金希澈懒着再装出一副孝顺儿子的样子，把朴正洙拉到自己身后护住，若不是桌上的汤是人亲自煲的，他就掀翻桌子了。他知道朴正洙希望自己和父母关系和谐，但要说在两者之间选一个，他一定会选择朴正洙，背上不孝子的骂名也没关系。他已经错过了几年的光景，不想再这样错过了。

朴正洙听说了饭桌的事一直到公司都忧心忡忡，金希澈安慰他不要习惯性委屈自己，朴正洙仍紧紧皱着眉。  
“你爸刚回来，你怎么还跟他吵起来了，当着东海的面你再把人家吓着。吃饭就好好吃，说那些没用的干嘛。”

“什么叫没用的，你和李赫宰一样都是他儿子的伴侣，凭什么你不能正大光明的有名字？”金希澈拉着他的手摁到椅子上“你就是想的太多，你是觉得委屈自己就能让别人高兴吗？”

朴正洙张了张嘴，无言以对。他没有觉得自己委屈，因为老董事长一点也没说错，就像当年说的那样，衣着光鲜的李夫人坐在他对面，轻声问他。  
“你觉得你家的事，希澈还能风光的跟你结婚吗？”

他不觉得人情冷漠，因为那说的都是事实。以前他和金希澈一同站在雪山顶，后来发生了一场突如其来的雪崩，他从山顶狼狈的滚到山脚，抬头望上去明媚的阳光变得刺眼，雪光一片惨白，把他的眼睛都刺痛了。  
还好在他向上爬的时候金希澈也从山上走了下来，所以雪山变得矮了，阳光又像曾经一样柔和。

李东海的父母是婚礼前一个礼拜回来的，婚礼场地基本布置结束之后双方到场彩排了几次婚礼流程，期间李赫宰和李东海又单独跟父母吃了顿饭。  
李赫宰这人看着好像不太会变通，在长辈面前倒是意外的还能说上几句，因为做过心理准备怕说了李东海不高兴的话，俨然一副李东海监护人的模样，能拦的话头都给拦了下来。见状李东海就干脆扮起乖乖仔，一顿饭下来光埋头吃自己的，李赫宰在旁边时不时地给他夹爱吃的菜过去，和李东海父母闲聊。  
李父还是一贯的商人思维，席间几次暗示提到家里的事，明里暗里地希望这位体制内的儿婿以后能为他家说上几句话。  
李东海一下子拧紧眉，碍于嘴里有食物不能开口只好忍住。他偷偷看了眼李赫宰的表情，莫名的委屈起来，结婚前的一顿饭他以为会说些别的，没想到还是那些事。李赫宰拍了拍他的腿，笑着答应。  
“东海是我的omega，我肯定会好好照顾的。”

他好像不太介意这种利用成分更多的事，也没法从表情判断出是不是理解了李东海父亲话里的意思，只是笑着答应了。李东海抿起嘴，又瞄了一眼李赫宰的表情，小声道“爸，先吃饭吧，赫宰下午还要回去上班。”

“没事，不急。”李赫宰摸摸小家伙的头发，将他的表情尽收眼底，又夹了菜放到碗里，轻声嘱咐他多吃点。  
趁对面的长辈低头吃饭的间隙，他捏了捏李东海的脸颊，凑到耳边用气音说道“你爸把你给我了，就算给你家帮点忙也挺划算的，你觉得呢？”

这人能不能好好说话！！  
李东海脸一下子烧起来，嗔怪地瞪了眼李赫宰，习惯抬手一巴掌拍到肩膀上。正巧被抬起头的李父看见，板起脸教育他结了婚也不知道收敛，又对李赫宰说这孩子从小就这样，野惯了。李东海挨了骂乖乖坐好不动了，还不忘趁长辈不注意冲李赫宰吐舌做鬼脸。  
李赫宰只是含笑答应李父的话，看向人埋头吃饭时的头顶发旋忍不住上手揉一下。他也无所谓李东海父亲打的什么算盘，反正山高皇帝远，李东海将来是跟自己生活，就算真的有什么主意，有他挡着也不会打到李东海身上。  
就做个快快乐乐的小朋友吧。李东海父亲抛出的话他都接，然后悄悄安抚旁边不安的小家伙，悄然用信息素把他围起来。他给金希澈承诺过很多次，会一直好好的照顾李东海，各个方面，当然也包括这庸俗无趣的世故。

按常理说李东海父母隔了这么久回来应该让李东海回家住的，等婚礼后回小别墅。可李东海撇了撇嘴，说等婚礼前一天再回去，一改曾经有事没事就吵着要回家。  
家里气氛实在算不上好，朴正洙也每天尽量避开和长辈共处同一个空间。偌大的房子本就空旷，现在更显得冷清。  
金希澈不肯低头，父亲自然更是拉不下脸。没有李东海在中间劝和，几次都差点又吵起来。朴正洙干着急也没用，在这方面他根本劝不动金希澈，每次说了几句都被人吻的喘不过气，回过神时已经忘了这码事。  
家里的气氛一直僵持着，好不容易挨到李东海婚礼前夜，李东海按习俗要回家住，等第二天李赫宰过来把他接走。婚礼前AO双方不能见面，李东海和李赫宰分开前撅着小嘴不满地抱怨，黏在李赫宰身上像个大型挂件，一身蛋糕香把李赫宰扰的神情恍惚，几次因为忙着抱住他忘了自己要干什么。

金希澈和朴正洙带着李赫宰的朋友去给小情侣装饰新房，李东海吃过晚饭一个人躲进房间里，抱着吉他坐在飘窗出神，有一搭没一搭的拨一下琴弦。  
今晚李赫宰也不在他们的房子里，回了父母家住。婚礼流程已经对过好几遍了，跟他想的一样繁杂，光是想一遍就觉得累。虽然嘴上说了几次不喜欢这样，不过还是要承认他很期待婚礼。李东海叹口气，都习惯每天和李赫宰黏在一起了，一整天没见到人怪难受的。一想到明天的婚礼还紧张，婚礼服熨好挂在衣帽间，他刚刚又跑去摸了摸，触到上好的布料似乎没能平复心情，反而更加紧张。  
时针已经指向十点，外边突然响起汽车行驶的声音。李东海穿着睡衣往窗户的方向瞥了眼，没在意，估摸着可能是金希澈回来了。他继续在衣帽间里坐着，望着明天要穿的衣服发呆，这一整晚都坐立不安，一会想念alpha的怀抱，一会又焦虑明天的婚礼，还有些隐隐期待新婚之夜。  
李赫宰停好车以后围着主宅走了一圈，望见李东海房间的窗户还亮着灯顿时松了口气。他怕李东海已经睡了，特意看眼灯是不是还亮着，如果已经暗下来了就不上去了，在楼下看一会窗户也行。  
大晚上的突然跑过来其实也没什么事，他在家坐着犹豫了很久，还是没忍住过来找李东海。太想见他，控制不住。

房间门被轻轻敲了敲，李东海从思绪中回过神，边去开门边道“干嘛呀哥，突然学会敲门？”

他拉开房门，没想到外边站着李赫宰。李东海惊讶地看着人，条件反射让出进屋的路。  
“哎？怎么…”

李赫宰一言不发地跟进来，单手揽住李东海的腰关上门，大手扣住后脑压向自己，把李东海的惊呼全部堵在口中。他也说不清自己是怎么回事，他本来就是想见见李东海，可房门打开后可口的小蛋糕让他垂涎欲滴。漂亮脸蛋也不知是因为什么染着淡淡红晕，让他一下子想起些旁的，忍不住去吻那因为惊讶微张的猫咪唇，含住唇瓣吸吮，舌头探进口腔中肆意舔弄侵略。  
李东海被他吻的腿软，腰间的手臂紧紧抱住他，alpha的信息素快要将他淹没了。他甚至来不及去想alpha怎么这个时候突然出现在他家里，他被李赫宰摁在墙上，睡袍的带子轻轻一拉便垂了下来，睡袍的对襟敞开，紧接着那双大手便如燎原之火抚遍身体。  
刚洗过澡的身体滑嫩香甜，光滑的肌肤和怀里顺从的小家伙都让李赫宰莫名的兴奋，两腿间诚实的反应顶着李东海的大腿。娇嫩的皮肤被硌得生疼，李东海忍不住呜咽一声，小声呢喃“等一下…我站不稳…”

“我抱着你呢。”李赫宰转而去吻纤细的脖子，腺体周围格外香甜，他忍不住咬了一口，感觉面前的身体下一秒就要滴出蜜来。  
“我的海海…香香的。”  
李赫宰一路吻到胸前，咬了咬挺起来的小小肉粒突然清醒。他直起身子在人唇上吻了吻，停下动作。  
李东海睁开满是水汽的双眼。  
“怎么了..？”

“留着明晚好了，怕你明天腿软。”李赫宰替他拢上浴袍，还恶趣味的在腰间打了蝴蝶结。  
“乖乖，你太香了，我迟早被你榨干。”

“什么啊…哪有你这样做到一半喊停的！”李东海咬着唇，忍不住去摸那鼓起来的地方。他嘴馋的厉害，被李赫宰那样一摸，连身后的小穴也开始兴奋的不住收缩。几年的相处已经让他的身体习惯和李赫宰做这种事，只要稍稍挑逗就会情热，禁不住一丁点的诱惑。  
他只好撒着娇主动，毕竟李赫宰不是那么好说动的，尤其这种事，收起平日的温柔强势得很。他比起一根手指，晃了晃，另一手已经开始抚摸鼓鼓囊囊的某处。  
“赫，就一次好不好…？”

“你不怕在自己的婚礼腿软？哪次第二天不是嚷着不舒服。”李赫宰亲昵地蹭蹭漂亮的鼻尖“乖，让我抱抱。”

他是体谅李东海，没想到人家不愿意了。小手灵巧地解开腰带伸进去逗弄，扭着腰肢左右磨蹭一阵。李东海故意盯着李赫宰的眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，偷偷放出信息素挑逗alpha的神经。他才不允许李赫宰在自己面前把持得住，勾一下手指应该看到李赫宰放弃理智来吻他才对。  
李东海朝李赫宰笑了笑，指腹划过铃口抹走溢出的清液，然后绕着冠状沟滑了滑。  
“那好吧，你千万别碰我，我要解决一下我的需求。”

随着他慢慢下蹲下身体，李赫宰的呼吸逐渐不稳，眼看李东海要含住自己他终于认输，把人抱起来。  
“你这孩子，是怕你明天难受才不碰你，想气死我？”

“我现在就很难受。”李东海无辜的眨眼，痴痴地笑。

其实婚礼前夜不该见面的，李东海扬起头加重喘息时想到。李赫宰最后还是怕他明天不舒服，只合拢他的双腿埋在腿间进出，粗重的呼吸声伴着不断落下的吻在他耳边、和被偏爱的蝴蝶骨。  
还不如直接插进去…现在这样更难过。滚烫的肉棒在腿间急速进出，臀瓣和大腿已经开始泛红，撞击的力道让他产生已经被深深埋进内腔的错觉，偏偏难耐的空虚不断地让他清醒。李赫宰的手臂勒住他的腰紧贴在一起，他只好向后仰着头，茫然地望着上方的灯。  
“赫宰…进来，我想要…”

“我没插进来你也叫的这么大声，告诉我，你刚刚在想什么？”李赫宰偏过头去吻腺体，小腹前的毛沾了李东海身后分泌的清液。他伸手在人臀缝摸了一把，不出意外地沾了一手。  
“小坏蛋，我又没摸你后边，怎么这么湿？”

李东海回过头瞪了他一眼，被他折磨的眼角微微发红，满是嗔怪的意味。  
“你进不进来？不做就滚出去换别人来。”

李赫宰皱起眉表示不爽，趁人不备扶着自己直入深处，蛮横地撑开一层层软肉，直达生殖腔深处。李东海因这突如其来的一下尖叫一声，差点没忍住射出来，大腿不住地打着哆嗦，然后听到身后的人轻笑。  
“宝宝，扶好了。”

最后还是被按着做的差点昏过去，为他那句随口说的让别人来，李赫宰硬是把他逼的连声求饶认错，把能叫的称呼叫了个遍才松开桎梏，抱着腿软的他撸干净。  
晚上的澡算是白洗了，不过又和李赫宰一起洗了一回，期间还收获了alpha疼爱的吻。  
李东海被李赫宰抱进被窝，心情极好，乖乖的眨眼睛看他给自己掖好被子，见人起身要走赶紧抓住胳膊不满控诉。  
“你上完我就走，你是嫖客吗！”

李赫宰满头黑线，刚要开口李东海下一句扔了过来。

“给钱！”

…………  
他转头对上李东海笑意盈盈的目光，叹口气，俯下身捏捏小脸“我穿件衣服哄你睡觉，这么有精力要不我们再来一次？”

李东海笑嘻嘻地伸出手臂，情事加沐浴后的绯红小脸笑起来还有些春意，李赫宰忍不住扑过去把人压在怀里，和李东海抱成一团在大床上滚了几圈，被子缠在两人腰间，又抱在了一起。

终于胡闹够已经是半夜了，李东海眯着眼靠在alpha怀里，被李赫宰轻轻拍着困意渐渐涌上来，就像每晚那样，木香总是围在身边，然后温柔的哄着他睡觉。他倚在李赫宰的颈窝，忍不住吻了下喉结。  
“不是说今晚不可以见面？一开门我还以为自己出现幻觉了。”

“在家躺了一会，实在是想你，就过来了。”李赫宰用下巴蹭了蹭他“明天我们结婚，可别睡过了。”

“我才不会那样！”李东海不满地抗议，又小声问道“明天婚礼你紧张吗？”

“还好，见了你就不紧张了。”  
李赫宰捏了捏乖乖枕着自己的小脸“紧张了？”

被子下小家伙动了动，半天闷闷地点头“有点…”  
“我明天会不会哭啊？我觉得我哥会哭，我们领证那天，正洙哥说我哥有点不开心了。那我哥要是哭了我要不要哄一下，我觉得我哄了他会生气。”

“不会，你哥不会跟你生气。”李赫宰收了下手臂，调整姿势让李东海枕的更舒服些，轻吻已经开始犯困的人。  
“睡吧，明早我就来接你了。”

金希澈到家以后想起要来看看李东海，再嘱咐几句，不想打开门李赫宰靠在床头，身前倚着已经睡熟的李东海，嘴巴微微嘟着，手指蜷在一起捉住李赫宰的衣服。

“你怎么来了？”他关上房门，压低声音问道。

“想来看看他。”  
李赫宰贪恋地摸着李东海的脸颊，轻声说道“觉得他会想我，不如先见一面。”

金希澈轻手轻脚坐在沙发上，突然想起什么。  
“我爸跟你说什么了吗？”

李赫宰抬头看过去，笑着摇摇头。  
“还好，没什么别的，让我记得照顾好他。”

“我爸说什么你不用太在意，他要是不胡言乱语我也不会把他送走。”金希澈撩了下头发，冲他扬了下头“差不多回去吧，你明天还得过来。”

大概是金希澈还有些舍不得，李赫宰心知肚明不道破，答应了一声小心翼翼把李东海放回床上，细心掖好被子又揉了揉头发。  
金希澈默默看着，在他直起身后出声。  
“一直这样喜欢一个人不是容易的事，哪怕以后不喜欢了，你把他好好的还回来也行，别伤害他。”

李赫宰没想到金希澈会对他说这个，一时间怔住，然后坦然地回道。  
“还是挺容易的，因为爱跟喜欢不一样。”

金希澈和他对了下拳，送他到楼下离开。  
李赫宰开车到庄园大门口时忍不住回头望了眼，夜色中别墅宁静祥和，却让他突然想起那年李东海被金希澈带回家，他每晚都守在这，隔着铁门遥遥相望，盼着小家伙快点好起来。

与此同时，金希澈轻手轻脚推开李东海卧室的房门，李东海睡得正香，半张脸埋进柔软的被中，屋内留下的柔柔木香十分平和。  
他坐在床边看着李东海发呆，良久，幽幽叹气。他比李东海大上十岁多一点，记忆里自己也是刚刚懂事就开始带李东海长大，毕竟父母都不常在家。  
至今还能想起那个时候第一次在育婴室里见到白白嫩嫩的小团子，父亲牵着手给他指，说那是弟弟。李东海那个时候好小，还没有他养的宠物猫大，看起来脆弱又可怜，他便暗暗下定决心要好好照顾，好好保护他。

李东海睡着睡着突然觉得有人正看着自己，他翻身的时候迷迷糊糊醒来，见是金希澈又闭上眼睛“嗯…？哥？”

“没事，睡吧，我来看看你。”金希澈给他拨了拨刘海“婚房都给你布置好了，咱爸妈可能，我还是会给送出国。”  
“嗯…哥做主就行…”李东海困的迷迷糊糊，答应一声，然后笑眯眯地看着金希澈“哥，要不你陪我睡一晚吧。”

“又开始胡闹，你都几岁了还要陪着睡？”金希澈嫌弃地说道“明儿就结婚了，今晚跟别的alpha一起睡，你是不是准备气死李赫宰。”

“一起睡一起睡，就这一个晚上。”李东海抱住金希澈胳膊晃了晃“小时候不是经常一起睡嘛。”

“你那个时候多大，现在都多大了。”

眼看李东海撇着嘴准备用哭来对付自己，金希澈重重叹气，无奈答应。  
“好吧，好吧，你把眼泪收回去，明天眼睛肿了不好看。”  
说完，按住李东海“你别乱动，都睡暖了再挪过去怪冷的，我去那边睡。”

李东海等金希澈躺好后犹犹豫豫开口。  
“哥……如果爸一直不同意，那以后也不回来吗？”

金希澈嗯了一声，“觉得我很过分？”

“没有。”李东海在被子下摸了摸，握住金希澈的手。  
他永远都是向着金希澈说话的，也会一直站在金希澈这边，就像金希澈站在他这边一直保护他一样。  
“如果是我，我也会这样做，我不允许别人欺负赫宰。”  
李东海软绵绵的说道“我也要保护他。”

所以你才同意我把向阳搞的快要在这个圈子站不住脚，小小年纪还学会了借刀杀人呢。  
金希澈腹诽几句，随即嗤笑一声，有些嘲讽。  
“也是老爷子倒霉，居然有我们俩这种不孝子。”

“其实我还是挺想让你陪我走红毯的。”  
“之前不想让爸爸回来，就是觉得你可以陪我走，你一直在照顾我，应该陪我走婚礼的路。”

“咱爸是跟我有矛盾，不是没了，哪能越过他，这不是招闲话么。”金希澈笑着揉揉李东海的头，后者靠着他的肩膀撇撇嘴。那他就是觉得金希澈更适合把他的手放到赫宰的手里。  
金希澈知道他的意思，转过身捏了捏那张小脸。  
“把你的手递给他这件事，你们两个第一次见面我就做过了，所以不差这一次婚礼了。”

“那能一样吗！！婚礼是有录像的！我想看你送我嘛。”

“没关系，我在下面看着你的，一样的。”

李东海没再说什么，靠着金希澈的肩膀昏昏欲睡，他觉得哥哥今晚会舍不得他，金希澈脸皮薄，肯定不好意思说，只好他来装傻。  
金希澈似乎正在出神，半天喃喃道。

“我第一次见到你的时候，你才这么大。”  
金希澈说着，抬手在半空比划了一下补充“还没有一只猫大。”

“哥！！哪有那么小啊！！”李东海眯起眼睛勉强看了眼，张牙舞爪地吵了起来。  
金希澈按住他哄着“好好好别折腾了，等你以后有孩子就知道了，小孩刚生出来可不就这么大。”

李东海抱着金希澈的胳膊闭上眼睛，平和的语调讲起他没有记忆的时候，他听着听着就开始犯困。

“知道你是omega爸妈可高兴了，我也不懂，跟着高兴，后来我长大了才发现我们高兴的原因不一样。”  
“他们俩经常不回家，把你丢给保姆照顾。你总哭，我们都以为你是小孩子爱哭也没管，后来让我撞见保姆打你。”

李东海迷迷糊糊应了一声，口齿不清地答应“还有这事，我不记得了…”

“你当然不记得，你那时候才多大。”金希澈无语，在黑暗中翻白眼。  
“我那个时候也没多大，每天放学回家写完作业就陪你玩，把你的床搬进我屋里看着，怕家里佣人欺负你。”  
“后来佣人换了一批，都喜欢你，才让你搬回房间里自己住。然后…”  
金希澈转过头，李东海靠着他睡着了，跟小时候一样喜欢握着什么在手里，抓着他的手睡得昏天暗地。  
他给李东海理了理头发，有些感叹，小豆丁可算是给好好的照顾大了，以后有李赫宰陪着，他也放心。

身侧的床突然下陷，朴正洙迷迷糊糊的翻过身，被金希澈拉到身侧。  
“回来了？”

“嗯，陪东海待了一会，睡吧。”金希澈拧灭床头的灯，室内陷入黑暗。  
夜色中，黎明很快到来。

第二天一早李东海被金希澈拉起来，按在浴室关上门。  
“赶紧给自己洗干净，然后换衣服，你朋友一会就到了。”

“结个婚怎么跟讨债一样！”李东海胡乱揉了揉头发，迫使自己清醒，嘟嘟囔囔的开始洗漱。  
Alpha来接omega以后要给父母递茶，然后再去alpha的父母那边敬茶，最后才能去酒店开始正式婚礼，婚礼结束还有一场宴会。李东海一边泡澡一边抱怨，就怪李赫宰昨天欺负他，害得他今天后腰发酸，等下别从楼梯上滚下来就好。

婚车在约定的时间准时来到李东海家庄园，楼上李东海已经收拾好坐在床上等着了，朋友从窗口老远就看见车队进来，赶紧按商量好的分散到各自的位置，冲伸脖子张望的李东海挑挑眉。  
“你家那个可帅了！但是今天不豁出点什么别想把你带走。”

李东海已经开始脸红，手指绞着床单小声反驳“那可不许，我还等着跟他喝交杯酒呢。”

朋友们故作夸张的作呕吐状，其中一人调笑“看我说什么来着，果然婚闹就是不能告诉他，不然他肯定心疼。”  
“可不，指望他整蛊新郎官，还不如让我变alpha容易。”

外边放起了接亲的鞭炮，李东海开始紧张起来，不安地动了动，忍不住想走到窗边去看看。他看向自己的朋友，问道。  
“你们都弄了什么啊？”

堵门的omega没说话，扬了扬手里的东西，腿毛贴。李东海倒吸口气，忍不住道“你可真恶毒。”

“过奖过奖。”那omega指了下门外“外边还有呢。你家大兵想这么轻松把你接走？美的他。”

确实没有这么轻松，上楼梯前那杯放了芥末的红酒差点把杨韬喝哭，红着眼圈搭着李赫宰的肩膀。  
“哥，我可是为了你娶嫂子连命都要豁出去了，以后我结婚的时候…”

“伴郎只有未婚的才能当。”李赫宰拍了拍他，给楼梯两侧的人分了红包才得以上楼。  
一路过五关斩六将，到最后李东海房门打开，李赫宰看着腿毛贴无语凝噎，果然是李东海的朋友能想出来的招数，无奈的笑了笑。  
“来吧。”

李东海隔着人群看过去，见人拔下腿毛一瞬间涨红了脸才忍住没叫出声，不由得笑了出来。噗呲一声被李赫宰听到，隔空冲他挑了下眉。李东海刚想回一个眼神过去，omega们立马围住进屋的路，几根红绳要李赫宰自己来挑。  
其中一根红丝带的另一端绑在李东海的手腕上，一路层层人身挡着，也看不出是哪一根。李赫宰犹豫一阵，将所有的红绳全部握在手里，细细感受一番毫不犹豫舍掉了其它的，只留下其中一根紧紧攥在手里。手里厚厚的一沓红包都分给omega们才终于被放行，握着手里的红绳一点点收拢，越来越靠近时不由得笑了起来，还差一米的距离时轻轻往怀里一拉，坐在床上的李东海一下子扑进怀里。李赫宰得意洋洋地伸手接住，捧着小脸亲了又亲。  
“我来接你了。”  
而后又小声问道“腰酸吗？”

“有一点点…”

李赫宰在唇上亲一口，手上用力把他抱在身前，轻松地掂了掂“那我抱你下去。”

在一片起哄声中，李东海觉得自己耳朵都快烧起来。早上金希澈那么一吆喝，没人不知道昨晚因为太想他，李赫宰半夜开着车跑来见他。  
结合现在见面就抱着下楼，有omega比成小喇叭在嘴边“以后轻点啊！我们小男神可是还要出门的！！”

话音刚落，李东海把头埋在李赫宰肩膀。好丢脸啊……感觉全世界都要知道他在床上受不住李赫宰，这种事情被拿出来调侃脖子都羞的发红。

李赫宰却抱着他笑起来“宝宝，我会多注意。”

“这种话不接也没关系的！”李东海红着脸捶一拳。  
一直到楼下父母面前，李东海的耳根还在泛红，在父母的注视下被李赫宰轻轻放到地上拍了拍腰，给长辈敬茶，李赫宰改口叫了声爸妈才算结束。  
金希澈在一旁看着，腿侧的手被握住。他猛然从望着两道身影中回过神，朴正洙的目光平静柔和，拍了拍他。  
“你别这么紧张，手都出汗了。”

李赫宰和李东海给父母行过礼后应该上车离开，赶去给李赫宰父母敬茶，在转身向外走的时候李东海突然拉着李赫宰停下来，转向金希澈。李赫宰本还不明就里，见他直奔金希澈而去便明白过来。  
李东海父母也在场，李东海压根没避讳，握着李赫宰的手折返到金希澈身边。他本想好好讲话感谢金希澈，可惜情绪太激动，一出口就成了哭腔。  
“哥，谢谢你…”

金希澈本来有点伤感，被这一下弄的眼泪顿时憋了回去。李东海在他面前小嘴一撇，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉下来，旁边李赫宰似乎并不意外，沉默地陪着，时不时抬手替他擦掉眼泪。  
李东海父母神情有些微妙，李东海这话说的很有深意，他说谢谢金希澈，没有他自己等不到和李赫宰的今天。无外乎像是力道不重的巴掌，虽然不疼但闷闷的。  
李东海哭起来可怜兮兮，金希澈捏了捏他的脸颊“别哭了，今天是好日子。”  
他接住扑过来的弟弟在怀里，轻轻拍着背，多大的人了还在结婚的时候哭鼻子，果然还是个小孩子。

往李赫宰家走的时候李东海已经收起了眼泪，被李赫宰抱着哄了一阵刚刚的伤感烟消云散，还笑嘻嘻地冲着前边的摄像车招了招手。因为这一下被李赫宰唬着脸训了两句，扑进李赫宰的怀里打滚，突然想起什么，故作正色。  
“妈妈如果对我更好，你会吃醋吗！”

“吃什么醋？”李赫宰一时没跟上他的脑回路，抱住他愣愣地反问。  
李东海颇为嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，捏着他脸颊向外扯了扯，然后在唇上亲了口。  
“妈妈如果以后更喜欢我呀！上个月还给我送了补品呢，让我好好养身子。”

“妈妈那是着急抱孙子了。”李赫宰摸摸他的肚子，笑道“经常给我打电话呢，问我们什么时候准备要孩子。”

李东海这下不折腾了，低头看着自己的小腹“是哦…为什么这么久我们也没有孩子？”

“要什么孩子，你就是孩子。”李赫宰不甚在意，他巴不得没有孩子添乱。  
再说，谁说他没有孩子了，李东海可不就是他的宝宝，像个小孩子一样。李赫宰看了眼李东海的表情，拍着后腰哄。  
“别想那么多，这都是要有缘分的。和我二人世界不好么，有孩子了我就顾不上你了，不能只照顾你了。”

“你别乱讲，那养孩子能是一回事么！”李东海红着脸从李赫宰腿上爬起来到旁边坐好，甩了个白眼过去“再说了，宝宝肯定黏着我，才不喜欢你。”

从李赫宰家出来以后李东海手上多了一个存折和古朴的首饰盒，进门在李赫宰小声的鼓励中改口叫爸妈，然后被李母拉到身边亲自放到手上，说这是传家的，现在该给他了。李东海推脱了一阵，怎么好意思再拿李赫宰家里的钱，李赫宰已经给他花的够多了，也没什么再想要的了。  
而李母只是拍了拍他的手，把首饰盒放到他手里。  
“拿着吧，这个是赫宰家里传下来的，该给你的。今天一起给你，添添彩头。” 

“这…”李东海不知所措，看了眼李赫宰。  
李赫宰摸摸他的头“妈妈给你的，就拿着吧。”

“哦…谢谢…”  
李赫宰轻轻拍了下他的背，李东海一下子反应过来，又红着脸补上了“爸妈”。他宝贝似的抱着首饰盒，低头不好意思地笑笑，摸了摸木质的盒子去看李赫宰。

“这可只给跟我们家里人结婚的人的，我都没的传呢。”

李东海咬着唇，又把首饰盒往怀里收了收。那可要好好收着才行呀！

两边的父母都见完才算完成了一半，去酒店的路上李东海懒洋洋地倚着李赫宰，掰着手指念叨一边婚礼的流程。李赫宰捏了捏他的脸，手放在腰后揉了揉。  
“累吗？还有好久呢。”

“累了可以逃婚吗？”李东海挑起眼角看过去，被alpha轻轻敲了下脑门。  
李赫宰把他揽进怀里“不许。”

婚礼现场来宾早已坐好，虽然说着不大办，不过金希澈一出手就没有低调过的时候，李东海透过朋友的视频看到婚礼现场咂舌，人也太多了。  
他们的婚礼故意给向家发了请帖，不论出于李赫宰家的世交还是被邀请，他们都得来参加。李东海小算盘打得极好，被算计了一回即便已经狠狠出了气还是犹嫌不足，当然要让他亲眼看着自己和李赫宰结婚，彻底死了这条心才好。  
在酒店门前下车以后他们两人需要短暂的分开一段时间，李赫宰一直把他送到换衣室门口，温柔的吻了吻额头。  
“那一会见。”

这次李东海终于不闹腾了，他甚至能听到宴会厅内人声鼎沸，推杯换盏清脆的碰杯声。李赫宰拍拍他的腰，站在身后笑着说道。  
“去吧东海，我就在红毯那头等你。”

李东海往屋里迈了一步，又回头去看他，李赫宰还站在那里没走。  
“我有点紧张…”

“我也紧张。”李赫宰习惯性想摸手上的婚戒，却想起因为一会要戴戒指所以暂时放起来了。他只好握起空拳，掌心一层薄汗。  
金希澈实在看不过眼，一把给李东海推进去。  
“矫情，换个衣服跟生离死别了一样，一会就见面了有你俩黏糊的时候。”

“那我去换衣服了。”李东海从门后探出小脑袋，捏了捏李赫宰的手“我要是哭了你可不许笑话我。”

“去吧。”李赫宰后退一步等门关上，一路笑着走向自己的换衣室。

L'amore si muove   
爱会游移  
Ti porta lontano se vuoi   
如果你愿意 它会带你远离  
Ti prende per mano senza dirti dove andrai  
牵着你的手 朝未知的远方

因为是一对男性AO的婚礼，所以策划时略掉了许多繁杂的婚礼流程，不过最后还是保留了omega从宴会厅外向alpha走来的这段路。李东海觉得这样浪漫，李赫宰自然依着他，说喜欢就行。  
司仪到底说了什么李赫宰压根没心思听，主舞台的灯光照的头顶发热，光源顺着头发丝一点点照到脊背了似的，从后背开始一下子发热，头顶的光源让他有些晕，唯独胸腔内一点点放大的心跳声如雷震耳，一下一下的让他从恍惚中清醒。  
他别的没听清，只听司仪的声音从扬声器中传了出来，请新人omega入场。

李赫宰向前走了几步，站在了那条红毯的最尽头。他等不及李东海走过红毯来到自己身边了，要不是为了保留李东海的浪漫细胞，他现在就想大步走过去把人抱过来。  
在庄重肃穆的音乐声中宴会厅的大门向两边拉开，李赫宰微微屏住呼吸，终于，终于在这样正式的场合见到李东海穿着新婚礼服走过来。  
红毯的两侧放了一排排的鲜花和小小的篱笆，又不规则的隔一段距离放一盏花园的笼灯。李东海跟在自己爸爸身侧，一点点走过宾客中间，最后来到红毯前停住。最后一段路走上台阶以后穿过花群，李赫宰在路的尽头等他，然后共同开启他们的未来。

在远处那道白色身影朝自己走来的时候，李赫宰突然想起在李东海家庄园初见的那天。阳光和现在照射的灯光一样温暖明亮，然后伴着机车巨大的轰鸣声，小家伙轰轰烈烈又理直气壮地闯进他的世界，像只叽叽喳喳的小鸟一样伴在身边。  
他视线扫过最靠近他们的那桌，金希澈特意将楚兮请到家属这桌，一贯的冷脸看着李东海，不知道怎么让他看出一丝羡慕。李赫宰没来得及从这种羡慕中剖析出一丝身为alpha对自己omega被人羡慕的自豪，先想起了那次差点让他们再也见不到的灾难。  
被闲散舒适的生活冲得没有踪迹，在雨林里绝望关头的痛苦和思念突然又回来了，在地上爬着要回家的潮湿土地的味道似乎都在鼻前。还有那辆为了救他撞碎的机车，李东海在废弃破旧的工厂见到他以后哭红的眼睛。

李东海走过三分之一的路了，身影慢慢变得清晰，眼里已经聚集了水汽，不过嘴角上扬起的弧度让他总是忍不住想要吻一吻，甜甜的。  
他知道的，在一起的无数个日日夜夜，轻抚过许多次的颤抖的身体，主人和信息素一样，柔和香甜。大摇大摆地侵占心房的李东海教他尝到爱与被爱的滋味，在直来直去的枪林弹雨世界体验酸甜苦辣的爱情。好像风吹过古井无波的湖泊掀起一阵波澜，有了生命，又活了起来。

甜甜的小蛋糕已经穿过回忆走到他面前，李赫宰猛然从沉浸的记忆中抽离，李东海笑着看他，调皮地眨眨眼。  
“要掰手腕吗？不许放水。”

“输了，所以要跟我结婚。”  
李赫宰抬起手，掌心向上，五指微微张开。

李东海父亲不知道他们俩在打什么哑谜，把李东海的手放到他的手里，忍不住嘱托。  
“好好对我们东海，我们家就这一个omega。”

“一定。”  
李赫宰望进李东海的眼睛，百看不厌的清澈，泛起泪光时更是水汪汪的。他另一只手盖住李东海的手背慢慢摩挲，轻声道。  
“怎么办，我现在就想亲你。”

身后的司仪和伴郎团的起哄，还有在座宾客的欢呼都如潮水般褪去，李赫宰耳边只有omega被深吻时发出如小猫般的嘤咛，好像挠在他心尖上，痒痒的。他忍不住抱紧李东海，深吸口气嗅到的全是甜甜香味，浓郁的好似回到那一夜，李东海紧张又期待，红着脸紧紧抱住他。  
缠绵的吻从浅尝辄止变得深入，李赫宰忍不住继续在李东海口中探索，恨不得把omega当众拆吃入腹。李东海贴着他的唇说了什么，然后他笑着回了同样的那三个字，又吻了吻柔软香甜的唇瓣。  
他们握住彼此的手，一同走到主舞台站好。来时的红毯变成了未来的路，长长的，要牵着手一起走很久的后半生。

è quello che sento  
爱你是我唯一所觉

THE END.  
By：玻璃  
————————————  
*歌词片段节选自意大利流行美声歌曲《L'amoresi muove》、《Grande amore》  
*婚闹能抓对绳子是因为李东海在偷偷的扯绳子，机智小虎在线泄洪  
*随缘大戏终于到最后一章了，谢谢大家一直以来对小作精的喜欢，正文二十七万字顺利完结啦~  
*番外写完就发上来，笔芯！


End file.
